she must never know
by phangirl1926
Summary: Juliet is a normal teenage girl or so she and everyone else thinks but there is something no one not even she knows about herself and her family
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is the first fanfic i have ever **_**_written so please don't kill me_**

"Juliet" her father called, "can I speak to you for a minute."

She ran down the stairs of the stately mansion "yes daddy?" She responded looking for her father who was siting in his favourite black leather arm chair in the living room.

"Take a seat sweet heart." She went to the red velvet chaise lounge and made herself comfortable. "Dear you know in a few months you will be turning sixteen."

"Yes, I know."

"Well that got me thinking, you should really start going to school."

"Why?"

"So you can learn to be smart and get a good job."

"You don't have a job."

"That's because I didn't go to school, and I regret it. You also need to meet new people."

"Daddy what if the people at school don't like me, they didn't like me last time."

"That was when you were six, things have changed. Besides it's a private school for people with similar situations to our own."

"Really?"

"Yes you will be the same as all the other kids."

"Maybe school won't be that bad I'll give it a shot."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now it's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes daddy" and with that she ran upstairs to go to bed.

"Well that went well" he said to himself

* * *

He was about to enter his daughters room to say goodnight to her when he heard her singing along to one of the songs on the CD of lullabies he had made for her when she was young that she insisted on listening to every night. 'She sounds just like her' he thought to himself. As he entered she continued to sing.

"_Come stop your crying _

_it will be alright_

_just take my hand and hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be hear don't you cry"_

When she noticed her father's presence she stopped singing so he continued.

"_For one so small you seem so strong. _

_my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_this bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry_

'_cos you'll be in my heart,_

_yes you'll be in my heart,_

_from this day on now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_no matter what they say,_

_you'll be here in my heart,_

_always."_

She finished the song.

"Always."

"You sing beautifully" her father complimented her.

"Thanks" she responded in a shy tone

"Good night honey"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Who is singing on all of my CDs?" she asked.

"I am of course"

"I know that but who is the woman singing?"

"Oh that's just an old friend of mine" he responded nervously.

His daughter isn't notice the change in his tone "Oh, okay. Good night daddy."

"Good night" he said as he turned off her lights and exited her room. He hated lying to his daughter but she must never know, not about the past and most certainly not about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**She must never know chapter 2**

The early morning sun was peaking through her silk translucent curtain. Her father quietly snuck into her room. It was Juliet's first day of school so she wasn't used to waking up this early.

"GOOD MORNING" he shouted shocking her from her slumber.

"What was that for?" She questioned angrily still slightly in her hazy slumber.

"You needed to get up and now you are up, I think my method was rather effective." Juliet rolled her eyes at his constant antics. "You should get ready we're leaving in an hour."

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that." She said in her classic sarcastic tone. "Leaving for what exactly?"

"School, it's your first day remember."

"Oh right that yay" she said unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter? I thought you were excited to start school."

"I'm just a bit nervous," she admitted ashamedly.

"About what?"

"It's just I've never been away from you for more than an hour or two. What if something happens to me while I'm there?"

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you." He rapped his daughter in a warm comforting embrace. "Now you should get ready."

"Yes daddy." She responded still slightly uneasy.

* * *

"Well daddy, what do you think?" Juliet had just run down the marble staircase in her new pink dress with her curly brown hair tied back with a purple and white ribbon.

Her father's mouth gawked open. 'She looks heavenly just like her' he thought to himself. He shook his head trying to regain his composure. "You look lovely dear" he replied choking back his 'liquid pride'. "We should get going, wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of school."

* * *

After a seemingly never ending car ride they arrived at CHS Juliet nervously stepped out of the black '67 Impala. This was her first time leaving their estate in years, it was like being in a foreign country. "Good bye daddy, I'll see you after school." She called back to her father.

"Good bye dear I'll miss you." As he watched his daughter walk towards the school. He couldn't help but shed a tear. His little girl the only person in his life was growing up and away from him. A familiar song began to play on the car stereo. He sang along.

"_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile _

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness _

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share__ her laughter_

_That funny little girl _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table _

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by _

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny _

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go _

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't _

_And why I just don't know _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And __save__ it from the funny tricks of time _

_Slipping through my fingers _

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile"_

He got so caught up in the song he didn't realize he was blocking traffic. "Hey buddy would you move it." A gruff voice called from behind.

"oopsy doopsy." He took off towards the highway and when no one was around he snapped his fingers and him and the car disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey omg ****I'm so sorry this took so long i had a huge case of writers block thanks to every one who has read my story 100 views wow this is way better than i ever expected**

* * *

When Juliet stepped into CHS she was in awe at how amazing the place was so vibrant and full of life not at all like she imagined. It was a rather small school but according to her father not very many people went there so it didn't really need to be very big. As she passed through the halls one thing she noticed was that the school seemed very art oriented. Everywhere she went she saw posters of past productions and murals painted on all the walls. "I think I'm going to like it here." She said to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise and the hall was swarmed with students. She had never seen that many people in one place it scared her. The students all began to sing.

_"O hallowed halls and painted walls_

_The proudest sight there is_

_When old and grey our hair has turned_

_We will still recall the lessons learned_

_In our days at CHS_

_Our days at CH…"_

A boy with short black hair with blonde and pink streaks in it and brown eyes stepped out of the clump and sang.

_"C-H-S."_

Juliet began to applaud their performance "wow that was amazing."

"Oh that, it's just a little something we do for every new student to welcome them to our school" the boy said. Everyone but Juliet and the boy took off as the bell rang. "You must be Juliette."

"Actually its just Juliet."

"My apologies, my name is Nicholas."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Let me show you around."

They made their way through the maze like hallways of the school. Juliet was certain that if she didn't have Nicholas with her that she would have gotten lost. Everything in the school fascinated her.

* * *

At lunch Juliet went with Nicholas to a crowded table. "Hey guys," exclaimed Nicholas to the group, "this is Juliet she's new here." A collection of overlapping greetings came from the group. "Juliet, these are the greatest people you will ever meet. We're like a family here at CHS, a sufficiently odd family."

"My name is Margaret," said a girl with straight blonde hair.

"I'm Tina," said a brown with a blonde streak haired girl. " I don't like you."

"Don't take it personally, she hates everything." Said a girl with curly black hair and glasses. " I'm Rachel."

A small girl with black hair that always covered her eyes said, " I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Lucas," said a tall boy with messy blonde hair.

"My name's Jess." Said a girl with short rainbow coloured hair.

A tall boy with black hair said, "my name is Lou."

"I'm Jeremy," said a boy with short brown hair, "the one behind the book is Addison."

A girl with curly blonde hair appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Hey I'm Layla. I can tell we are going to be best friends."

It was then that the bell rang signifying it was time to go back to class. The friends went there separate ways. Juliet walked away with a smile upon her face for the first time she felt like she truly belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet's father drove into the school parking lot and waited for his daughter to come out. He was nervous. The last time he did this so many years ago things did not go well, his little girl had ran out of the school with tears in her eyes, crying about how much she hated it there and how much she missed him, he didn't want that to happen again.

Juliet emerged from the school searching for her fathers black '67 impala among the Lamborghinis, Porsches, and other luxury vehicles, which was not hard to find because it stuck out like a sore thumb. She ran to her father's car, flung the passenger door open, and wrapped her arms around her father. She slipped into her seat and her father asked her, "how was your first day of school."

"It was so amazing!" She exclaimed. "I meet so many new people, and made so many friends."

"I bet you didn't think about your poor lonely father once while you were off having adventures."

"Oh daddy, of course I missed you."

"What else happened?"

"In drama class we started working on our presentations for parents night."

"Oh, I'm very excited for that."

"I also have a private singing teacher."

"Why do you need one of those? Your voice is already so beautiful."

"That's what the teacher said."

"Well they are absolutely right. Lets get going."

On the car ride home Juliet told her father about everything that happened at school.

* * *

That night Juliet's father while passing by her daughter's room noticed something strange. There was no music. He entered the room to the sight of his daughter just sitting there. "Is everything all right sweetheart?" He asked with concern.

"Do I have a mother?" Juliet asked

"No sweetie you don't. Why do you ask?"

"It's just all of my friends have mothers and fathers, but all I have is you daddy."

"You're special you don't need a mother like everyone else. We only need each other."

"I know that daddy I was just curious."

"There is something I need to tell you dear."

"What is it daddy?"

"Something has come up, and I need to go out of town for a while."

"What? You're leaving."

"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to but it is something I need to take care of."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

"You'll be back before parents night and my birthday. Right?"

"I promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"When are you leaving?"

"I have to leave right now."

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"Here," he said handing her a record. "When ever you fell lonely just play this. Now I have to leave."

"Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye." With that he left her room.

When her father had left she went to the record player and put on her father's gift. The voice of her father played over the static.

_"Hey Juliet, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Juliet, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get love_

_The minute you let it under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel alone, hey Juliet, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making their world a little colder_

_Hey Juliet, you won't let me down_

_You have found fame, now go and get it_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Juliet, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Juliet, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Hey Juliet, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better"_

* * *

Juliet's father was driving down the highway as he said to himself "I guess I knew this would happen one day. I can't do this on my own anymore. She needs you. I'm coming. Get ready Equestria." With to snaps of his fingers he transformed and then vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait I just don't know what happened I hope you don't hate me_**

* * *

Juliet walked around the large empty house. She felt so lonely without her father around. The house once so full of life just did not fell like home anymore. As she walked through the halls she looked at all the pictures on the walls of her and her father but that only increased the loneliness she felt. She began to sing a sad and lonely tune

"_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now you're far away instead._

_That's why my world is looking grey._

_Sometimes even I have rainy days._

_Remember when the floor collapsed _

_while we were rocking out._

_Who'd have thought your loving arms _

_would be hard to live without?_

_If we could do it all again _

_just another chance to make you stay._

_Would it even make the slightest change, _

_or did you go away for good?_

_Your reassuring words _

_would always give me hope._

_They may have been corny, _

_but I still love your jokes._

_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now you're far away instead._

_Could we do it all again?_

_Have good times like we did then?_

_Together here where we belong,_

_we could harmonize all day long._

_But you're far away instead,_

_and you're just some pictures in my head."_

* * *

That day at lunch Juliet's emotional change did not go unnoticed by her friends. "Hey Juliet. What's the matter?" Asked Lou.

"It's my dad. He had to leave last night and I really miss him." Said Juliet.

"So you're all alone?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah. This is the longest time I've ever been away from him."

"Wow. That sucks. Do you want to come stay with me until he's back?" asked Rachel

"No, it's okay I should be okay. He shouldn't be gone long."

"If you change your mind we will always be there for you."

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

* * *

"_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we say goodbye"_

"Stop stop." Juliet's music tutor said.

"What's the problem Mr.Y?" Asked Juliet.

"Your singing. You don't seem to have your heart in it today."

"I'm sorry sir I'm just a bit out of it today."

"Okay just don't let it happen again. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks sir."

"Good girl. Pretty thing. Seems familiar."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so two things about this chapter first of all i couldn't find someone to proofread this chapter so the **_**_grammar will probably be horrible second thing by now you have all probably figured out that i put a song in every chapter but this one will be a bit different so sorry for breaking my habit. hope you enjoy_**

* * *

As days turned to weeks Juliet began to sink into depression, but she knew that her father would not want her to behave in such a way, so she put on a brave face, she hid her pain from all of her friends, and she continued with her daily life.

The nights were the hardest. As the sun fell so would her mask. She cried herself to sleep to the sound of her father's singing.

_"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_softly blows over lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_

_waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_and your boat waits down by the bay._

_The winds of night so softly are singing._

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

_Watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_sail far away from lullaby bay."_

* * *

On the day of parents night Juliet was nervously waiting backstage staring out into the audience her focus on a single empty seat she had reserved for her father. She had been practicing a song as a special surprise for her father and he wasn't there.

"Juliet. Is everything okay? Mr.Y asked as he walked up to his most promising student.

"I'm just a little nervous." She lied through her teeth

"Don't worry you're wonderful. Are you ready for your big debut?"

"I guess. Can I maybe switch songs?"

"If that is what you want to do I really have no authority to stop you."

"Okay, I'm ready"

Juliet stepped out onto the stage the bright lights blinded her but it did not matter to her, fore the one person she wanted to see had let her down. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"I comb the crowd but I can't see your face out there._

_I'm singing now, won't wait on you._

_I'm paralyzed from all these people in the crowd._

_I'm focused now I won't give up._

_I'm stronger now won't stop for you_

_while your running away-ay-ay._

_The games you play, they bring me pain_

_so keep running away-ay-ay._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_Ditch me now, but it's you who has lost it all._

_Alone now but I'm okay._

_Rain it pours but I won't let it bring me down._

_I'm singing now, won't wait on you._

_I'm stronger now won't stop for you_

_while your running away-ay-ay._

_The games you play, they bring me pain_

_so keep running away-ay-ay._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_Born with dependency,_

_I'm dying without you here,_

_but I know this pain won't last._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_I am Juliet."_

A cheer erupted from the crowd but the sound didn't reach her she was lost. Juliet blindly ran off the stage but it was not the lights that caused this but a storm of tears. Mr.Y ran in pursuit of the girl while calling out to her. He finally caught up to her in a dark hallway.

"Juliet what is the matter with you?" The anger of his tone immediately vanished when the young girl lifted her head to reveal her tear filled eyes. "What happened out there?"

"It's my dad, he left a few weeks ago but he promised he would be back in time to come tonight" the rest of her words were cut off by a sob, but the teacher understood.

"He wasn't there?" The man asked. The young girl slowly nodded. "I know how it feels to be betrayed, I understand the desire to stop at nothing to get your revenge, but I don't think that song was the answer. If it was you would feel better."

"Did you feel better after you got your revenge?"

"I'll let you know when I get it."

"What happened?"

"I don't like to talk about it. The point is you need to take that anger and put it toward getting revenge."

"I don't want revenge, I just want my dad back."

"Really, that song is telling me other wise."

"Why would I want to hurt him?"

"People do crazy things when they're angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just hurt. I don't hate my dad, I just miss him."

" You're weak Juliet your emotions are holding you back but I can help you."

"I don't want your help, I'm leaving."

She ran from him, she needed to get out of there for she knew that if she stayed the mans words would trick her into hating her father or worse. She ran back to the safety of the dangerous world beyond the familiarity and she did not stop running until she was home but all she wanted to do was run into her father's loving arms. She stumbled to the dust-covered chair where her father had comforted so many times before but she felt nothing but emptiness as she wept. She wept so much she thought that she would drown.

* * *

_**I told you that there **_**_wasn't A SONG in this chapter there are two of them. i hope everyone enjoyed it. it would mean alot to me if you guys would tell me what you think bye_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah so for those of you who **_**_couldn't tell that last thing was my april fools joke but i guess it didn't actually work but anyway I'm still doing this don't worry so enjoy and please tell me what you think_**

* * *

As hard as the past weeks were for Juliet from the moment she awoke that mourning she knew this would be the worst and she didn't know how much longer she could take this. To the rest of the world this was any regular day but to Juliet this day couldn't be anymore special not only was it the day after her amazing dramatic performance at the parents night, it was also her sixteenth birthday. But he wasn't there, and that broke her heart. She had no intent to celebrate that day fore her life had no joy with out her father.

* * *

At lunch that day her friends were acting very strange and she could tell they were hiding something from her but she didn't know what.

"Hey Juliet," said Jess, "why don't you come shopping with me and Tina after school."

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling up to it right now." Juliet said.

"Oh come on, It will be fun, right Tina?"

"Sure, I guess." Tina said unenthusiastically.

"Okay. I'll come." Said Juliet with disdain.

"This will be great!" Cheered Jess.

* * *

When it was time for her singing lesson Juliet did not want to go, she knew her outburst yesterday was not forgotten and she feared what Mr. Y would do, but when she got to his room she was surprised that the teacher had a smile on his face.

"Juliet I was so worried you weren't going to show up." Mr. Y said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry sir for the way I behaved yesterday. Could you give me a second chance?" said Juliet.

"Oh dear, there is nothing to be sorry for anyone in your position would have acted the same way. I'm just glad to know you are alright."

"I'm fine sir."

"Good to here it, can you tell me more about what got you so upset last night?"

"Well it's like I told you my father has been gone for awhile now and he promised he would come last night but when he didn't show I just sort of lost it."

"When did he leave?"

"The day I started going here."

"Do you know why?"

"He said something came up that he needed to take care of and then he left."

"Oh dear did he break any other promises to you?"

"Well you see today is my birthday and he promised he would be here."

"He's still gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's just not right, let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"By giving you a present." Mr. Y then began to fiddle with the things in his desk until he brought out a neatly wrapped package with purple swirled paper. "For you my dear."

She genteelly pulled the paper off the box and opened it to reveal a yellow and white hat with a green propeller. Seeing the gift made her eyes light up. She had never seen such a wonderful thing ever before. "Oh Mr. Y I don't know what to say, thank you."

"You are quite welcome. I'm glad you like it. I saw it and I thought of you."

"I love it sir, thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember yesterday when you asked me about my past?"

"Yes."

"Well I want to tell you a story. You see there was this woman, she was beautiful, had an amazing voice, and a kind heart. And there was also a man who the world reviled as a monster fore his face was deformed, and this man loved the woman, because he was the only one who showed him kindness. Her voice became his passion, her love became his obsession, and her refusal became his rage. The woman was in love with some one else a monster who was the most ugly creature on earth. She ran from the man with the monster, and from that day the man vowed to take away everything the monster loved."

"You're the man aren't you?"

"Yes I am. That was over seventeen years ago and I'm still determined to take everything from him."

"Wait you've been letting anger control your life for seventeen years. That's crazy."

"It's not crazy, he ruined my life now I'm ruining his."

"He didn't ruin your life, you did that yourself. You were so focused on revenge that you missed out on the rest of your life."

"I thought you would understand. But you're just like her beautiful and wicked."

"What? That's just creepy." With that Juliet ran from the room.

The teacher was left with his thoughts and then he realised she was just like her, the same voice, the same kindness. She was the one he was looking for. "Tonight revenge will finally be mine."

* * *

The Thee girls rode up to the stately manor in a limo after there shopping trip they had all bought one new outfit a fancy dress, heeled shoes, and accessories to match including masks. The choice of outfits confused Juliet but she had too much on her mind as it was. The girls insisted that they walk her to the door. Juliet opened the door, and was immediately bombarded with a collected yell "surprise!" Her house was swarmed with teenagers dressed in eveningwear and masks. It was a party her friends had planned a surprise party for her birthday. She was in a state of complete shock she didn't know what to say. It was then that music picked up over the crowd and they all began a choreographed dance routine and sang in perfect harmony.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, _

_so the world will_

_never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, _

_there's another_

_mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve,_

_splash of puce,_

_fool and king,_

_ghoul and goose,_

_green and black,_

_queen and priest,_

_trace of rouge,_

_face of beast._

_Faces._

_take your turn, take a ride_

_on the merry-go-round,_

_in an inhuman race._

_eye of gold,_

_thigh of blue,_

_true is false,_

_who is who?_

_curl of lip,_

_swirl of gown,_

_ace of hearts,_

_face of clown,_

_Faces._

_Drink it in, drink it up_

_till you've drowned_

_in the light, _

_in the sound."_

Juliet was overwhelmed by all the excitement around her and in her confusion she asked "but who can name the face?"

The show continued,

"_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_spinning reds._

_Masquerade!_

_take your fill, _

_let the spectacle _

_astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, _

_turning heads._

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare_

_at the sea of smiles_

_around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows,_

_breathing lies._

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_any friend who_

_ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs,_

_peering eyes._

_Masquerade!_

_run and hide_

_but a face will_

_still pursue you!"_

Juliet was then surrounded by her friends and they sang to her and each other.

Margaret:

"_What a night!"_

Layla:

"_What a crowd!"_

Jeremy:

"_Makes you glad!"_

Lucas:

"_Makes you proud!_

_All the creme_

_de la crème,"_

Charlotte:

"_watching us watching them."_

Layla and Margaret:

"_And all your pain_

_is in the past."_

Jeremy:

"_sixteen years,"_

Lou:

"_of relief,"_

Charlotte:

"_of delight,"_

Jeremy and Lucas:

"_of elysian peace,"_

Layla and Margaret:

"_and we can breathe at last."_

Charlotte:

"_No more tears."_

Lou:

"_No more frowns."_

Margaret:

"_Here's a health."_

Jeremy:

"_Heres a toast,_

_to another year,"_

Lucas:

"_For the friend we hold dear,"_

Lou and Charlotte:

"_And may her splendor never fade."_

Lucas:

"_Sixteen years."_

Margaret:

"_What a joy."_

Layla:

"_What a girl."_

Jeremy and Lucas:

"_What a wonderful life!"_

Jeremy:

"Happy birthday!"

The rest of the guests picked up the end of the song

"_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade. _

_Masquerade! _

_Hide your face, _

_so the world _

_will never find you!_

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade. _

_Masquerade! _

_Look around, _

_there's another mask _

_behind you!_

_Masquerade! _

_Burning glances, _

_turning heads. _

_Masquerade! _

_Stop and stare _

_at the sea of smiles _

_around you!_

_Masquerade! _

_Grinning yellows, _

_spinning reds. _

_Masquerade! _

_Take your fill, _

_let the spectacle _

_astound you!"_

The song ended and everyone struck a dramatic pose. The group of friends trapped Juliet in a group hug. Juliet began to cry tears of joy "Oh you guys are the best friends ever. This is the best surprise ever."

"Well just wait there is one more thing." Rachel said pulling Juliet away from the group, up the stairs, and out onto a balcony. There was a boy on the balcony with slick black hair and a sharp black tux. "This is Erik. Have fun." She said as she pushed her towards the boy.

"_Sir Erik."_ Sang Juliet

"_Miss Juliet." _Sang Erik.

They both sang, _"I've heard so much about you." _They looked nervously at each other. _"I'm amazed,_ _for I'm only a singer. A regular person, who got caught in the light."_

Juliet sang _"but when you sing, the things you say move us all."_

Erik sang _"but when you sing, you take us away from the dullness of the real world. Are you all on your own?"_

"_Yes. Oh yes."_

"_So_ _am I. What a tragic coincidence. Maybe it was fait that we should meet here tonight."_

"_It seems crazy, but you must believe. I've never felt this way before. Please forgive me if I seem naïve. I would never want to force your hand, but please understand I like you._ _I have never fallen like this. Twenty seconds after saying hello._

_Telling strangers that I'm felling bliss. If it's wrong, I hope you'll tell me so, but you really should know, I like you. I hope you feel this way two. I won't go on if I'm scaring you, but do you understand these feelings to? Do you like what you hear, what you see, and do you like me too? I'm not talking of a hurried love, a frantic tumble then a soon goodbye, backing out before people get word of. That's not the reason that I caught your eye. Which has to imply that I like you. I hope you feel the same way two."_

_ "Please go on, you enthrall me. I can understand you perfectly, and I like what I hear, what I see and knowing me, I think I like you two."_

"_I'm not talking of a hurried love, a frantic tumble then a soon goodbye, backing out before people get word of, that's not the reason that I caught your eye. Which has to imply that I like you. I hope you feel the same way two."_

They ended their song and sealed their bond with a kiss, fireworks suddenly started going off. "Wow where did that come from?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. We should head back they're probably looking for us."

"Yeah, it was great meeting you."

"I feel the same way."

The couple reentered the party completely unaware that a masked man was following them. They had reached the top of the stairs where Juliet grabbed a glass to make a toast, everyone at the party turned to look at her. "I would like to thank everyone who came here today for making this the best birthday ever."

A maniacal laugh echoed over the crowd a man emerged from the shadows the figure was very black with a black shirt and black pants as was his clock blacker than raven, but blackest of all were his flashing eyes, flashing, cruel, and deadly, and all this clashed against the white mask covering his scars of the past. "Well this has all been very entertaining, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this party short."

He grabbed Juliet who then fainted from shock. "Let her go!" shouted Erik.

"Not a chance lover boy." The man then put a noose around Erik's neck and threw him over the banister were he plummeted but stopped just before hitting the ground thus breaking his neck. With a swirl of his cape the man disappeared taking the unconscious girl with him and leaving the party in chaos.

* * *

_**Wow what did i just do sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger (pun intended and **_**_I'm sorry for that) yeah so this is dark i guess sorry. i totally shipped those two but i guess the story line didn't. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry this took so long i honestly don't know how this happened i fell like such a horrible person i hope you like this**

* * *

When the odd looking creature arrived in the once tranquil town he was shocked to see the place entirely in ruins. Things had changed so much in the past fifteen and a half years he almost didn't recognise it, but this place was unmistakable. The creature searched the town looking for any signs of her, but the place seemed like it had not been inhabited in years. It was then that he was tackled to the ground by a slightly faded rainbow blur. "You! I should have known. What have you done with her? Where is she?" said the blue mare standing on top of him.

He had no idea what this pony was talking about. "What? I didn't do anything to anyone." He said.

"Don't try to play innocent with me. I know you have her."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Girls come over here." the mare shouted in the direction of a near by building. Four more ponies then emerged from the structure. They all recognised him instantly, and he them. He knew he had to get out of there now he pushed the pony off of him and made a run for it heading out of town he would have teleported but he was weak from his trip and knew he should save his magic for when he needed to return home.

* * *

He walked up to the old outdated cottage. It was in terrible shape, the once bright paint was now faded and peeling off, the yard looked like a plant cemetery, and the windows were smashed. The place looked deserted as if no one had been there for years. For many years he had imagined coming back to this place, having her run out and forgive him to have things back the way they were before. He went into the cottage, the place looked worse on the inside, dust covered everything, the bones of the small creatures she used to take care of were piled in a corner except for the small carcass of a bunny, and things were shattered, torn, and toppled. He ran through the cottage calling out to her hoping she was here to no avail. He was going to leave, he would go and search the world until he found her, until he stepped on something it was a dirty broken picture frame; he wiped it off and wept. It was a picture taken sixteen years ago of them holding their newborn girl, the one he had just left behind like he did her all those years ago.

His cellphone began to ring. He choked back his tears and answered it with a shaky voice. "Hello."

"Hello old friend, long time no see. Have you missed me?" The voice on the other side of the line said cheerfully.

"You! What have you done?"

"What? Me? I haven't done anything. I just wanted to chat."

"I'm in no mood Anon."

"Oh no, it's not Anon anymore. Please call me Mr.Y."

"Mr.Y? Mr.Y but that's the same name as," He went silent realising what was happening.

"Your lovely daughters singing teacher." He finished for him. "That's right. She is very talented you know. Such a precious thing she is, would be a shame if something were to happen to her."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!"

"Oh don't worry, she is quite safe. Such a peaceful sleeper."

"What?"

"Well I showed up at her party to wish her a happy birthday and she just fell right into my arms. So I brought her with me to make sure she was alright."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Don't worry I won't drop her, wouldn't want to let her down like you did. Leaving her all alone. See that's how we're different I would never abandon a girl in need."

"I did it for her."

"Is that what you were doing when you abandoned your wife in the woods. Poor dear, tragic thing what happened to her after you left. At least now she's in a better place now. Don't worry she wouldn't be lonely much longer; soon your little girl will join her." Through all of this he was silent at the mention of his wife and the news that he had just received he was so shocked he couldn't say anything. "Juliet is such pretty name; I didn't expect you to change it, I bet she doesn't even know your name hmm D… Opps she's starting to wake up, I better go." Then the line went dead.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't left her she wouldn't be in danger. I promised I would protect her and keep her safe. But I failed her, I failed both of them. Why did I think I could do this?"

He hung his head in shame and despair. He grabbed the picture frame and clutched it to his chest accepting that this was the closest he would get to holding either girl again. He began to sing, "_You were in my arms, and all the world was calm. The music played on for only you. So close, together, and when I was with you so close, to feeling alive. _

_But life goes by, and all our dreams must die. So I bid my goodbye and never knew. How you, were waiting, waiting there for me. And now, forever, I know all that I want is to hold you, b__ut now._

_So far from reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. Now you're gone, and look how close we came. So close I was. So close..._

_Oh how can I face the faceless days now that I've lost you now?_

_We're so far from reaching that famous happy end, almost believing, this was not pretend. That was just dreaming for I know we are... so far, so far and still so close..."_

He finished his song and decided to let his tears drown him so that he could be with them again. Anon had beat him, he had taken away everything he had ever loved. "No it can't end like this. I won't let it. I'll save her. I'll save her even if it kills me." With that our hero snapped his claw and disappeared.

* * *

In the ruins of a castle Juliet slowly began to regain consciousness. Finding herself in the arms of a masked fiend. She screamed.

"Quit your yelling girl no one can hear you." Said the villain in a voice that was eerily familiar.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Juliet questioned in anger

"Lets just say you're in a better place. I have done nothing to you I just simply took you from that dreadful place."

"You can't keep me here."

"Really! I beg to differ."

Juliet began to flail her arms and kick her legs desperately trying to escape in the process knocking off his mask to reveal the face of her teacher Mr.Y. "You? You did this to me?"

"What have I done? Tell me girl. I did nothing wrong, it was all for your own good"

"You kidnapped me! That's what's wrong. You're a lunatic and I want to go home"

"I don't consider this kidnapping. I see it more as taking what is rightfully mine. After all she would have chosen me if that stupid freak hadn't gotten in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain, remember that story I told you of the man with the deformed face who fell in love with the beautiful woman but she was stolen away by the hideous creature?"

"You mean the story that you use to try to justify your miserable life and insane need for revenge."

"Yes that one." He said in annoyance. "Well the hideous creature is your father."

"My father? What? My father isn't a hideous creature. You're lying. And you don't have a deformed face. You just made up that stupid sob story to try and get pity."

"I'm not lying."

"Okay then prove it."

"As you wish." He said as he rose has left hand and waved it pass the right side of his face. His face then began to morph and change; there were burns bruises and scars all over the right half of his face.

"How? How did you?" She stammered

"Magic, The same kind that your father uses on himself and you my dear."

"What? Magic doesn't exist."

"Who told you that daddy dearest? He's the one lying to you. He's been lying to you all your life. He kept the truth from you but I never would. You don't belong here, you belong in a world full of magic and I can take you there."

"I don't want to go any where with you. I want to go home to my dad."

"Very well. How about I give you time to change your mind." He dragged her off and threw her in a cell locking the iron bars. "Sorry I can't offer you a more comfortable arrangement but this was all very last minute, but I promise it won't last long."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Yes yes, the whole 'you'll never get away with this' speech. I will respond with the usual come back. OH BUT I WILL. EVIL LAUGH, EVIL LAUGH HA HA HA HA HA. Any other clichés you'd like to add." He said his tone over dramatic and full off sarcasm. He walked off leaving the girl in the dark stone prison by herself

Juliet then looked to the heavens through the hole in the roof above her and began a prayer. "Daddy if you're out there, if you can hear me come get me I miss you." She then sang a song for him

"_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never will. Dreaming of you won't help me to do. all that you dreamed I could. Passing winds and stone walls, cold and suffocating. Seem for me the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle._

_Too many fears, fighting back tears why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again. Knowing we must say, 'Goodbye' Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years Help me say, 'Goodbye' Help me say, 'Goodbye'" _The tears over took her.

"That was beautiful." Whispered a quite voice from the shadows.

"What? Who's there? Show your self."

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a prisoner of that wicked man just like you." Said a bedraggled woman in a soft tone as she emerged from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Angela. You sing beautifully."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"You seem so sad. Don't worry, things will be alright you just need to believe."

"How can things get better? My father is gone. My teacher kidnapped me. How can things possibly get better?"

The woman felt a lot of sympathy for this girl, she to felt the same way at the beginning, but then she remembered what helped her through it. "_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."_

"Wait that song."

"What?"

"That's the song my daddy sings to me when I'm sad. How do you know it?"

"I wrote it, well me and my husband did, for our little girl."

"My dad said he wrote it. You sound familiar, like the woman on my recordings."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Go to sleep everything will be alright."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." The woman was restless with thoughts 'this can't be, this isn't happening. It's not her. Faust you have a sick method of entertainment. Dear if this is her, you did good, but you should have learned from last time.'

* * *

**so its official this has turned into a full scale musical I'm sorry if people ****don't like the sing i honestly never meant for it to get so out of control if you like this story please tell me if you don't tell me anyway i just want to feel like I'm doing this for a reason oh by the way there are only two chapters left after this**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry this took so long it's just i had to focus on school and then i was at camp all summer so i couldn't work on this

the song in this chapter is an original song written by one of my friends

* * *

When Juliet's father arrived at the ruins his rage was flaming like a thousand fires. He scoured the castle for the villain who took his precious daughter away. He ran into the main hall of the crumbling palace and there he saw the prison that held his sweet child asleep on the hard stone floor.

"Juliet!" he cried out.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily as she began to stir.

The two ran to the cell door and embraced through the bars. "I'm sorry sweetie I promise I'll never leave you again"

But there reunion was cut short when they heard a voice coming from the far side of the room "Awe what a touching family moment I think I'm going to gag."

The two turned to see the masked villain standing behind them. "You" Juliet's father said in a low growl before punching they other man in the face. "That was for my daughter." He then punched the man in the gut. "That was for my wife." Then he kneed him in the groin," and that was just fun." Anon collapsed to the floor in pain. "Now release my daughter at once."

"Oh I would," Anon said slowly regaining his strength, " but this is my revenge. I've been waiting 16 years for this chance and no one is going to stop me." Anon pulled his sword off his belt. "Come on fight me like a man or has all those years of parenting made you soft."

" For your last meal, you're going to eat those words." Juliet's father said as he snapped his fingers and materialized a sword out of mid air.

The two men raised their swords and prepared to battle to the death. Juliet and Angela, who had been awoken by the commotion, watched in horror as the two men began their duel. Their swords clashed together making an echoed clank. The swords flashed, and magic flew from their hands. The battle was fierce they were both fighting a battle that had been started 20 years ago, a battle for the woman they love and tonight it would end.

As they fought Anon began to sing. "_You're a pitiful man worth nothing_._You're washed up and not worth my time. You couldn't beat a toddler and you're magic's weak at best. I'd say give it up now and I might just let you live, so just give it up now because this battle's already won._

The mans words only fueled Juliet's father's anger as he sang. "_You know looks can be deceiving. I'm stronger than you may think. You should know you're playing with fire and you may just get burned. I'd say give it up now but you have my daughter so I won't let you live, tonight you'll be dying because this battle's already won."_

"_It's time to settle the score. A battle of wits and strength and in the end you won't be leaving because this battle's already won. You'll be tasting the steel of my sword. You'll be feeling the power of my magic. And I won't lose because what you don't know that this battle's already won and you will die because this battle's already won." _Sang both of the men.

The fight between the two men was the most magnificent battle that the world would never know. They were equals in skill, and training, but one wanted this more than the other and thus the tides of battle were turned.

Knowing he was beginning to lose Anon sang. _"How can this be? How can this old man get the upper hand on me? Where did I go wrong? I can't believe I lost against him. I beg of you spare my life, let me live, you're not the kind of person who would kill so just please let me live."_

Hearing the villain begging him for his life was almost as satisfying as the victory would be so he sang. _"__You stole my daughter away and now I'm mad. I knew that I would win because I had something to fight for and too bad for you, you won't be leaving alive tonight. I will make you pay because as I said this battle's already won. Say goodbye because this battle's already won." _And with that Juliet's father summoned all of his power into his next spell and Anon flew back through a window. And as he crashed through the window he did the last thing he would ever do he threw his sword in the direction of his enemy.

The sword flew through the air "NO!" Juliet shouted as she used the magic she never knew she had to shatter the bars of her cell and ran in front of her father and stopped the sword saving her father's life but at the cost of her own.

* * *

sorry one more chapter left


	10. Chapter 10

okay here we go final chapter sorry about this everyone.

* * *

Juliet's father carefully lowered his daughter down to the floor so as not to move the sword that was plunged into her for fear of doing further damage. The wound was fatal but still he tried with what little strength he had left to save his daughter's life even if it cost him his own but to no avail all he could do was delay the inevitable at least for a little bit. He had spent his life believing that his magic could do anything but the one time it actually counted he wasn't good enough. He had failed to save her just as he had failed to save her mother. All that was left was to hold his daughter close to him and say good-bye.

"Daddy you came back," Juliet weakly said.

"I came home," he replied, "just like I promised."

"What do you mean? This isn't home."

"Don't you know home is where the heart is, and my heart will always be with you."

"I love you two daddy."

" I promised I would never let anything happen to you. I'm sorry. I never should have left you. It's just all I have ever done is run away from my problems and when you asked about your mother I knew I couldn't do this alone so I went looking for her."

"Did you find her?"

"No."

"Why did you leave her in the first place?"

"I didn't mean to I was trying keep you and your mother safe and then she was taken by the same man who took you and he killed her." It was then that Juliet realised the woman she had met in the cell the previous night was her mother still alive but she didn't want to spoil that surprise for her father.

"Daddy, am I suppose to look like this?"

"No I cast a spell on both of us when we came to this world so we would look like people."

"I want you to show me how I'm suppose to look."

"I can't I have no magic left, but you can."

"But I don't know how."

"It's easy all you have to do is wish."

"Okay I'll try." Juliet closed her eyes and thought ' I wish Daddy, Mommy, and I all changed back to our original forms.' The room was encased in a pink light and when it faded Juliet was now a pink earth pony with a curly purple and white mane and swirling purple eyes, and her father now back to his draconequus form "I'm a pony?"

"Yes, also your name isn't Juliet it's screwball."

"Screwball? That's a silly name"

"You think you're names silly? Mine is discord now that's a silly name."

"Why did you keep all this from me."

"Well I thought I was doing it to protect you, but now I see I was just being a coward."

"I saw you fighting out there, you aren't a coward or a monster, you're my hero."

"Me? What about you? You took a sword for me you're the hero. Wait you have magic you can heal yourself."

"No."

"Yes you can."

"I can but I won't."

"But,"

"No Daddy!" She interrupted. "No more running from our problems that's what got us into this mess in the first place. There comes a time when you have to stop running and face the consequences."

"But I need you."

"No Daddy you don't"

Then Screwball knowing this was the only way get through to her father sang. _" You can let go now Daddy, you can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's going to be a little bit scary, but I want you to know. You can let go now Daddy, you can let go."_

Discord then realised he had to do what was best for his daughter and respect her wishes, but seeing the pain and fear she was going through made him want to comfort he so he sang. _"Don't be_ _afraid it will be all right, just take my hand hold it tight."_

Then she sang. _"__No matter where I am I'll be with you. Just think of me don't you cry"_

They both wiped tears from their eyes and sang together knowing this would be the last time. _"We didn't understand the way life is, it's full of joy but also pain. Although it will be hard, we'll get through this, we'll be together again."_

They sang. _"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more."_

She sang. _"You'll be in my heart."_

He sang. _"You'll be here in my heart."_

"_No matter where I go."_

"_Oh, you'll be with me."_

They sang. _"You'll be here in my heart always, always."_

She sang. _" Daddy… I'll be here with you always."_

He sang. _"Always and always."_

They sang. _"Just look into your heart. Just look into your heart. Just look into your heart. You know I'll be there always."_

"No matter where I go you will always be my Daddy." She said.

"And you will always be in my heart." He responded.

Screwball's life was fading fast so she wanted to ask her father one last request " Daddy can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course Sweetie any thing you want." He said willing to do anything for his daughter. He cradled his little girl in his arms and sang her one last lullaby. _"__A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain__ s__oftly blows o'er lullaby bay.__It fills the sails of boats that are waiting__.__ Waiting to sail" _Discord could no longer singing as Screwball took her final breath went limp in his arms. Discord could no longer hold in his tears. He looked up to the heavens through the hole in the roof and said. "Take care of my daughter."

Then he heard a beautiful voice singing finishing his song. _"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain__. __Wave goodbye to cares of the day__. A__nd watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain__, __sail far away from lullaby bay." _Then the yellow Pegasus mare stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Dissy."

Discord was shocked. "Fluttershy is that you? But I thought you were dead."

"It is me, but no I'm not dead."

"But how."

"When we were going to go through the portal I got caught by Anon and he followed you to the human world. He kept me locked up here the whole time. You did a good job with screwy."

"That's not true if I had she would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"Nobody. It's not anybody's fault." Fluttershy sang. _"What do you think about when you look at me? I know were not the family you dreamed we'd be. You did your best, you raised our girl, so take my hand and we can go home."_

Discord stood up still carrying his daughter, walked to his wife, and sang. _"How I wish we could go back to simpler times. Before all our scars and all our secrets were in the light. Yes on this haunted past, we drew the battle lines. And we didn't all make it through the fight."_

They sang the rest of the song together. _"It's going to take much more than promises this time, Now that she has changed our lives."_

"_Maybe we were never meant to be complete. Could we just be broken together? If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine, could healing still be spoken and save us? The only way we'll last forever is broken together."_

"_How it must had been so lonely by my side. We were building kingdoms and chasing dreams and left love behind. And praying she would help our broken hearts align. Did we win or lose this fight?"_

"_It's going to take much more than promises this time now that she has changed our lives."_

"_Maybe we were never meant to be complete. Could we just be broken together? If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine, could healing still be spoken and save us. The only way we'll last forever is broken together." _

"_Maybe we were never meant to be complete. Could we just be broken together? If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine, could healing still be spoken and save us? The only way we'll last forever is broken together." _

Discord and Futtershy stayed there in that castle until slowly Discord got his strength back and was able to take them back to Equestria. It was there that they buried their daughter and rebuilt Fluttershy's cottage where they would live broken hearted but together for the rest of their lives until eventually they would be reunited with their daughter and finally get their happy ending.

* * *

and that's the end hope you all enjoyed this i will be posting a prequel to this story soon called haunted past so watch out for that one


End file.
